


Friendship

by ColonelBastard



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelBastard/pseuds/ColonelBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some experience about friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

You know it isn't that easy to make good friends or to keep them. I would bet you only have a few friends left from your time in elementary school if even. You call most of them friends because you saw them fives days a week over some years. Sure some of them could still be our friends but most them wont even remember who you are at some point in their life but you know that is life and it is okay that way. You will find new people who will support you along your way. They might not stay there your whole life but you will always have friends. The real deal are your close friends or best friends. If you have at least some of them you will be good.  
Your closest friends are the most important one in your life. They give you hold in this world that is seems to be so beautiful. I will give you an advice … you should be careful who you let into your life and how close you want them to be. Because every human has a dark side one more one less but there will always be a dark side. Some people are wearing masks to play tricks on you because they like to hurt people or just like to be pricks. You should be careful with those. Other people seem nice at the start but turn into friendship eating monsters. And then there are people who tell you straight away they are dicks , well at least you know it from the start right?   
There are so many types of different persons in the world even just in one city. Some will just hurt you to get there will or profit out of you. It will be a painful path to learn how to read people right and to learn which people who you can trust but I can assure you it will be worth it. Because if you finally found the right people they will have your back and it doesn't matter what happened they will be at your side. So don't feel down or stop on your way of making friends. I know it might hurt if people let you down but it will get better I promise just keep going! Someday really someday you will find good friends like I have now. That might change in moths or maybe years who knows? But hey I will enjoy every moment of it as long as I can because you only lives once so live your life while you can.


End file.
